


I Carry a Part of You

by MidnightSorceress



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gangs, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Triggers, Underground Boss ZIlong, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writer Estes, Zilong's a jerk at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/pseuds/MidnightSorceress
Summary: Estes was satisfied with his life, he had everything that he wanted, until he found himself in the presence of someone who shouldn't be messed with, and ends up getting destroyed in more ways than one. Zilong was a powerful man, he could get everything he wanted, and that includes Estes. He got Estes, and did all the horrible and sexual things he desired.Suffering from trauma, Estes could barely move on, how can he when he's carrying a part of the one who violated him?





	I Carry a Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Because. 
> 
> I love Zites okay?
> 
> Anyways, there are lots of triggering moments in this story and I advice you to read at your own risk. If you are not comfortable with any triggering subjects then please do not read. 
> 
> I totally made up many things here lmao! Also, Zilong and the others might be quite unstable so.. expect lots of madness. 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Ps. I do not support any act of violations that will be presented in this story, it is just presented to show what happened to the character and I am deeply sorry for even using such an act for this story, but do know it was not intended to be supported. I do not support rape at all, nor kidnapping.

 

" _He stood, his eyes glistening with tears of relief, his gaze landing upon his long lost love..."_

The long-white haired man sighed, tapping his pen upon the page of his leather notebook, contemplating whether or not should he change the line he had just written. He felt as though it lacked details, and lacked the description of the main character's emotions, perhaps he should change it? 

Nevermind, he'll just take a break.

He sighed once more, closing his notebook after placing the pen in the middle. He placed the notebook upon his lap, leaning against the back of the bench he'd been sitting on since morning. He'd been writing for hours after he got out of his house, he needed some place peaceful to write. 

He'd been in a place that is famous, it was the Moon Park of Emerald Woodland, in the attraction called Moon Gardens. He had the Gardens all to himself, for much needed inspiration, peace, and motivation. 

No one else but him is in this place, for he was famous and earned a free pass and a chance to have the opportunity to write without any disturbance. 

The soothing wind that gives comfort and the different kinds of flower on the field of grass, along the tall trees surrounding the place were enough to make him feel as though he's at home. It's his type of place, especially since he's a nature lover. 

Before he'd been this free, he used to be a doctor. He'd been a very notorious doctor at that. Everyone used to come to him for help and he'd always be able to save them. 

Every single one. 

However, there had only been one person he was unable to save, and the result of his failure caused him to stop being a doctor of the Moonlight Hospital. 

He couldn't save his mother. 

It disgruntled him so much when he could save anyone but the woman who raised and loved him. His mother loved writing, and she was delighted when she figured her son could write beautifully, a talent she nor he hadn't known he had. They discovered it when he gifted her a scroll with a writing of an excellent poem one time in her birthday.

She told him he should be a writer if ever he wants to, so in her honor and as his undying apology, he became a writer for her. He discovered he loved writing as much as he loved being a doctor. He still wanted to be able to help people, so as soon as his first book got published and became a best-seller, he gained a lot of money and decided to help people for free. 

He gave them medical assistance without them paying like they did before when he'd been a doctor, and he figured this life was better than before. 

He felt free, and so he thanked his beloved mother with an enervated heart, still hurt that he wasn't able to save her. 

His fame and the love he'd received from every citizen of Emerald Woodland had been the reason why he could go anywhere in peace, of course, a lot would do anything to get close to him, (he had to deal with a lot of fans) but they also respected his privacy. They loved calling him Moon Elf King, which was his penname as author. 

They also considered him the King of Emerald Woodland. He was that famous, everyone knows him in his big hometown and folks from other places knew him too. Most ask him for help whenever they are in need, and he helps them of course. Even when it comes to problems, he helps them. Perhaps that had been the reason why they considered him their King. 

"Estes!" A voice called out, making the long white-haired male tilt his head to see who called him, noticing one of his closest friends rushing towards him with a wave. 

Estes pushed strands of soft white hair behind his ear, checking his hair that was styled in a messy bun that fitted him quite prettily by gently touching his hair. His best friend was an ass and liked to pull his hair whenever it's down, so he tied it as soon as he dried his hair after shower. 

As soon as the purple-haired male stopped in front of Estes, he panted and soon spoke, "I was looking for you!" said his best friend. Estes glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Evidently, you were." He responded, earning a slap to the arm. Estes wasn't really one to show emotions, he's rather quiet and minds his own business, but he's kind. Like they often said, he's a benevolent but strict person. 

"This isn't funny, Estes. I need you to come with me." The purple-haired male stated, and Estes raised an eyebrow. "If this is one of your 'how should I style my hair' galore, then I will not come." Estes uttered bluntly, which caused the other to blush. 

"H-Hey, don't make it sound like it's pathetic!"

"Well, it is pathetic." Estes joked, although his tone had been rather monotonous. His best friend glared playfully, "Just shut up and come with me. You're my best friend, right?" then he grinned. 

Estes rolled his golden eyes, "I question why I'm friends with you, Cyclops." he then stood from the bench, fixing the grey scarf around his neck, and adjusting his black coat that goes down halfway to his legs. He'd worn a white shirt inside his coat and black pants, matched with grey shoes, which didn't go pass Cyclops' gaze. 

"We're friends because I'm handsome, and oh look, your fashion sense is suddenly great! What happened to your shitty fashion?" Cyclops teased. Estes almost scrunched his nose up, "You talk as though your fashion sense is any better than mine. You're wearing a purple zippered hoodie and a blue shirt inside. Too bright for me." Estes retorted. Cyclops rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, and yours is too dull! Get some colors like blue or some shit.. and don't think I didn't notice your tied up hair." Cyclops mentioned as they started walking side by side, Estes cluching his notebook against his waist. 

"I had to." Estes shrugged and Cyclops laughed, "What? You don't want me pulling it?" he teased more and Estes pushed him gently away from him. "Ah, you're so annoying." He cleared his throat. Cyclops only chuckled before his tone turned soft, "You've been writing, right?" he asked. 

Estes glanced at his notebook before he nodded, "Yes." he answered. Cyclops smiled gently at it, fixing his one-sided bangs that covered his left eye. His hair reached to his nape, and Estes never failed to notice the way his best friend always styled his hair. Cyclops was shorter than him, he reached Estes' shoulder so he had to look down whenever he'd look at Cyclops. "Is that the fourth book of your second series?" He asked again. Estes nodded his head, "Yeah, it is. I'm just a chapter away from finishing it, and soon I'll revise and send it to the publisher." he explained, which made Cyclops squeal in excitement.

"Damn! I love your books and I am so fucking excited to read the fourth book of your second series! Oh my god, you better sell me your book in person after it's published! Don't want to compete with the damn people. God, I still haven't moved on from the first series, what more with the second? And it's just the fourth book! Holy shit, Estes!" 

Estes blushed a little at his best friend's excitement. "I-It isn't that good.." He stuttered, which earned him a frown. "Oi, your books are literally the best. The way you write is just so detailed and creative, you know how to make the emotions of the story hit the reader's heart, you teach people in your writings and I can go on and on about how great you are and how amazing your stories are." Cyclops told him, and Estes gave him a soft smile. 

"Thanks, Cy.." He mumbled. Cyclops placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just telling the truth." He stated. 

"Oh, by the way, why were you looking for me?" Estes asked as soon as he remembered. Cyclops seemed to look serious and Estes figured he should be worried. "Well, I wanted to bond with you, and also.." Cyclops looked around them before he whispered, 

"You know the guy they call Son of The Dragon and his group? The one whose real name along his allies' are unknown?" Estes nodded his head, undeniable dread crawling inside him as he heard what his best friend just whispered. 

"Yeah, I know.. the underground people from the place of dragons.. what of them?" He asked, wondering what those people had to do with anything that Cyclops was beginning to dread. "Let me tell you at your house." Cyclops said. 

As soon as they reached Estes' home that was rather large and luxurious but tightly secured, they sat on the couch of Estes' living room. Estes placed his notebook over the table and spoke, "Tell me." 

Cyclops didn't really hesitate, but he seemed cautious. 

"They're rumoured to be here." 

Estes then understood why Cyclops had to be cautious. "..you're joking." Estes whispered and Cyclops shook his head. "I'm not, Estes. That's why I looked for you. You're my best friend and I want you to be safe. You're really famous and you have a great influence on people, you can easily influence them, so what if they go after you to use you? I know it's just a rumor, but think about it.. if it's true, then it's dangerous to go alone." The purple-haired male explained.

"I know.. but you also need to be careful, just because I am well-known doesn't mean I'm priority to be protected. I'm not that important. You are much more important for me." Estes smiled at him, which earned him another from Cyclops. 

"Does Miya know?" He asked, and Cyclops nodded. "Already told her." Estes let out an, "Oh" sound. "Seriously though, why would they be here anyways? Aren't they really dangerous? They're really famous and at the same time mysterious.. why would they be here and what the fuck do they need? How did they get here?" Cyclops suddenly bombarded Estes with questions that even he doesn't really know how to answer. 

"I don't have a clue why.. but I am hoping that those are just rumors.." Estes muttered. 

Cyclops glanced at him with eyes filled with worry and fright.

"I hope so too." 

 Estes sighed, "Stay safe, alright?" Cyclops nodded and even dared joke, "I definitely will be safe because there ain't gonna be anyone that's gonna want to get me." He laughed and Estes snorted, "Yeah.. you're annoying and you'd probably start teasing them to the point they'll just release you." 

"Or kill me." Cyclops shrugged. 

Estes rolled his eyes, "You still need to stay safe." Cyclops bit his lower lip. "Yeah I know.. you should too." 

Estes hummed. "I will... _we_ will." 

At that moment when he heard of the Son of The Dragon's rumored arrival, he thought it'd be alright to say he and his best friends would be fine. 

Later that night, Cyclops had already gone home, and Estes is in his library, writing on his notebook that was on his table. It was silent and he was alone, somehow, his stomach churned. The air seemed eerie and worrying, but he could not place it. 

He thought of shrugging it off, so he continued writing, that is, until he heard loud knocks on his door and a scream, "Estes!" It was a female voice that he heard, and he knew who it was.

Something about Miya's scream sent shivers to his spine, so he didn't waste any time to run downstairs. He left his notebook open, unable to finish the writing. He wondered why would Miya scream, and he'd been really cautious as he reached the first floor. He turned on the lights. 

"What is it, Miya?" Estes called out, freezing in surprise as he saw Miya already inside his house. Miya was standing still, her face reddened with something akin to anger and fear, she was also covered with wounds that Estes could easily notice. 

She looked like she'd just been beaten up. 

Miya is his best friend too, and she's important to him. Seeing her like this tore his heart, "Miya.. what happened?" Estes walked towards her and grasped her cheek, examining her wounds. Miya didn't answer, she looked as though she was ordered not to. He didn't really want to ask her how she got inside with the door locked, he was just worried, although his face didn't show.

"Miya.." Estes called out, his hand reaching down to grab Miya's own, only to have his breath taken away from him as he just realized Miya's hands were on her back.. and that her wrists were tied together with a thick rope. 

Estes slowly looked at Miya's face, and he saw her face that filled him with utmost dread.

She looked so terrified.

"E-Estes.." She stuttered. Estes could barely control his blank face as she spoke. 

"I'm sorry." She cried out. 

Estes frowned, and before he knew it, the lights were turned off and pain was what he felt on his nape before he lost consciousness. 

In Estes' library when an ally of the invaders wandered off, the guy saw the notebook and the last line that the author had been writing. 

" _He realized, his love had turned into a different person, and he cried out for his beloved to return.. but his beloved did not.._ " 

He smiled wickedly.

"Well Zilong... we've succeeded... better give us a damn break from all this business." He chuckled to himself before grabbing the notebook and leaving along with his allies and the unconscious male, but before they did, he warned the female that was trembling in anger. 

"Don't go looking for him, sweetheart.. unless you want us to kill him." Then he winked. 

He feels like he's going to make his best friend proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed ❤


End file.
